Lost and Found
by Queen-of-Nemisol
Summary: Having had amnesia for several years, a Queen long thought disappeared, suddenly appears from out of nowhere. While only a few years have passed for her, she finds that over a millennium has passed for everyone else.


Sailor Earth's Story

By Alyna Joy Couture

a.k.a. Queen_of_Nemisol

Prologue:

Aryana Kyoto Kethryveris Amaranth, Queen of Atlantis. She knew not now, but she, somehow, knew that that was her name (minus the title). She had no memory of her life before her sudden appearance in the middle of the throne room floor of the Eldar of the Dragonkin, in a battered, bloodied, and broken heap. Other things that she did not know: a) She is the sworn protector of the ruling family of Earth and all that they hold dear. b) Of all the Senshi, she alone holds her Destiny Stone. c) She is known as 'The Disappearing Queen' due to the fact that on the day her kingdom fell, she disappeared from the field of battle, leaving no trace behind. d) That over 1,000yrs have passed on Earth, though only 2 ½ have gone by for her. e) That she is about to get her memory back. That is the past. Now we come to the present.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kindar:

"Hey, AKKA," her friend Askalon called, "how's about a trip to Caladon on Alare? I just got a call from my daughter, Heath, that she, her Lifemate, and Kin-Sister, and her sisters friends and beloved, are there for a visit."

"Sounds good." She replied, "Why don't you let 'Nath know where we're going, while I do the packing for the both of us?" *Maybe, from her friends, I'll find a clue to my past, and this stone around my neck,* she thought.

"Sure thing. Meet you in the courtyard then."

"Gothcha."

Later, when they met in the courtyard, and after he had changed, she waited for him to pick her up in his fore claws for the flight, as he always did, when he said, "Up on back, between the dorsal-spines."

"Are you sure," knowing what would happen, "that you want me to?"

"I would not have offered, otherwise."

"Ok."

With that, she sprang up as though she had, done it many times before. She floated their packs up to land in front of her. She put out her hands, one to steady herself, the other to steady the packs. Meanwhile, as all this was taking place, in a cavern overlooking the courtyard; there stood a young woman (by kin standards) name Sarenath. As she watched her father and his Kin-Sister take off, she commented, "It's about time! Those two have been tip-toeing and dancing around this for two years."

"Time for what? Around what?" This last came from behind her. She turned around to face the speaker and replied, "Oh, my father and AKKA just took off for a visit to Caladon, and are killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they are also taking their kin-bonding flight."

"You're right. It is about time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, halfway to Caladon:

This is better that I ever thought it would be, AKKA mindspoke her mount and brother.

Oh? he replied.

Yeah. By the way, how much further to Caladon?

About two hours steady flight.

*Hope Heath recognizes me.* she thought as they flew on.

You seem pensive. Why?

Oh, I have this feeling almost, was though I'm going to get a clue to my past, and this stone around my neck. Thing is, the weirdest part, about feeling this way, is that somehow, somewhere, I've felt like this before. I just know it! But, I don't know how I know it!

Hmmmmm, that is weird. Guess we'll find out when we get there, won't we?

That we will. she replied in a fatalistic tone of voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later in Caladon:

"Sound the horn! Incoming Dragonkin!"

When they were coming in for a landing, she asked him, What was that horn for?

To let anyone that may be in the courtyard know that one the Kin is about to land.

Oh, you mean to prevent an accidental squashing?

Hai. Just then, he landed and she sprang off his back and floated their packs down to the ground beside her.

"Papa! AKKA!" came an excited shout from behind them. They both turned around, only to have AKKA gasp out the name Endymion, then feint at the sight of the man in black armor that had come out behind her, to greet soon-to-be-father-in-law (of a sort, Askalon being the father of his betrothed's Kin-Sister). Heath rushed over to her friends side, knelt down, looked at her, and asked, "What's wrong Papa? Why did she gasp out 'Endymion', then feint like that?"

"I," he paused, then continued, "don't know. Is there a place we can put her, until she wakes up?"

"Yeah, we can put her on mine and Gallen's bed."

"Good. I felt her shock, just before she went out cold like that."

"What," as they were taking her to Heath and Gallen's room, and laying her on the bed, "do you mean, 'felt her shock', Papa?"

"We took our flight on the way here."

"It's about time! I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever take it."

"Well, we did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later:

AKKA sat up on the bed thinking, *Now what do I do? I just can't leave Askalon, but, I also must return to Earth, in order to protect Endymion and everything he care about. But how can I leave my brother?*

As she was thinking all this, she was also taking a look around the room she was in. just as she finished her thought, Heath walked into the room. "Oh good. You're awaked now. Anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah. Where's Askalon? What am I going to do about him? About Endymion? Will the Princess accept me? What is Askalon going to do? And Endymion? How do you feel about my being his Kin-Sister?" All this came out in a rush as her worries all came to the fore of her mind.

"Well, Papa's back on Kindar, taking care of the arrangements needed, so that 'Nath can become Eldara. Nothing. Go back to Earth with him and his. Yes. Go with you. Accept you. No problem at all, Aunt AKKA."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"Oh. Where is everyone?"

"Waiting to talk to you."

"Good. I need to see if they will accept me for myself. No offense meant, BTW."

"None taken."

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Coming!", then when she saw who was there, "Hey, minna. Hai, you can come in. Hai, she's awake." With that, she stepped aside, letting the Outers (Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn), the Inners (Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter), Serenity and Endymion, Gallen, Rini, Arilith and Arilon, Mariebeth, along with Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Jeadite, in past her before closing the door. She then turned to AKKA, "It's your game, Aunt AKKA."

"AUNT AKKA?!"

"Yes, I am her Aunt, her kin Aunt to be precise."

"Well, we only have one big question; well two, actually: 1) What planet do you represent? 2) Where have you been?"

"Well, 1) Earth. 2) Here."

"Wait a minute here! I," this from Serenity, "thought Endymion here, represented Earth."

"No, you see, when Earth was old enough as a planet to have a Senshi, it was decided that it (the Senshi) would come from the line of Atlantis. You see," by now she had a rapt audience, "by the time I took the throne and crown of Atlantis, which in itself was an accident, I had been the Senshi of Earth since the day I became 13. I matured quickly, kinda had to, what with my gifts blossoming as early as they did."

"1) Gifts? 2) Throne and Crown? 3) Accident? 4) 13!?"

"1)Yes, I was born with several gifts. I will not elaborate there. 2) Yes, you see, I am the Queen of Atlantis and the Senshi of Earth. 3) Yes, when my twin was killed just three days after our 13th birthday, I renounced my right to the throne. Mainly because I was running around the planet killing/binding Demon-Kings, Demon-High-Kings, and the entire demonic realm in my native universe.

"You see, I spent 6yrs, 2mths, 2wks, and 6dys performing this sealing. 4) Yes, the day I turned 13, I received my fathers Star Seed and became Sailor Earth."

"Why were you reborn here?"

"Actually I wasn't."

"What!?!"

"You see, when I fell in battle at the fall of my kingdom, I was flung onto the middle of the throne room floor of the kin, in a battered, bloody, broken and bruised heap with no memory whatsoever of my life, except for my name: Aryana Kyoto Kethryveris Amaranth.

"So, you see, for the past 2yrs, I've been living here with the kin."

"2yrs?! What do you mean? It's been over 1,000yrs on Earth for us!"

"That long!?"

"Yeah. Sheez, talk about your time differences."

"I'll say. Now, I need to know: Will you, Endymion, and you, the Senshi, and you who are of the Kin Guard, accept me as a part of your group? As an ally? Knowing what you do about me, can you?"

They all exchanged glances with each other, the Mars/Rei said, "Endymion, it's up to you. She was after all, your protector/guard. Though, so you know, we, the rest of us, can accept and work with her."

"Then, I see no reason why you cannot join us, and every reason for to do so. Oh, and by-the-way, how are you Heath's Kin Aunt? And where is Askalon?"

"Well, Askalon is on Kindar, taking care of some business, so that he can come with me."

"Why would he be coming with you?"

"Simple, he's my Kin-Brother. Hence, why Heath is calling me Aunt AKKA."

"Oh."

"Why are you wearing a headband? What is that around your neck?"

"It covers the sigils that say I am an elemental-Adept. This, around my neck, is my transformation device."

"So how old are you?"

"A little over 21. My birthday is September 6th, my blood type is AB+. My sign is Virgo, and my friends and family call me AKKA. I hope that you will one day call me friend, as well. Now, there are some questions that I needs must ask of thee, excuse me, of you."

"Ask away."

"1) How would you feel about having Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and Moisite resurrected? 2) How would you like having your memories restored in their entirety? 3) What must I know to fit in with the people of the Earth of today?"

"We'll answer no. 2 first. We'd like that very much. About no. 1, well, that would depend on what we saw in our memories of that past. And about no. 3, there is a spell we can work, that will tell you all that can about our Earth of today."

"Good. Then you of the Silver Millennium will need to stand over there while I do the Restoration."

"EARTH GEMSTONE POWER!"

Nothing happened. "What in Hades twelve is going on here? Why didn't it word? It has before!" She then remembered how she got her devise, how the pommel stone of her sword had detached itself, and her first choker had dissolved, leaving the stone form it just floating there. She then remembered how the two stones had flown toward and into each other, forming one stone, which then went to her neck, as a new choker, one that looked like chain mail formed and attached itself to the new stone, then slipped around her neck, the two ends coming together in a seamless whole. She then came back to herself, and looked at everyone else.

Her eyes blinked as the words of a new henshin entered her mind. "EARTH DESTINY POWER!" They saw her get surrounded by a globe of power that looked like the earth. When the power cleared away, she stood there in her senshi form, with some modifications from the one that she had shown. Instead of: 2 skirts, 3 (one navy blue, one fiery red, one forest green); puffy sleeves, layered ones in the same colors as her skirts; a solid-colored collar; a metal broach, a globe of crystal with the sigil of earth, as well as a strange sigil hanging within; a fire-opal in the tiara, the same globe of crystal-and-sigils; knee-length ribbons, ones that barely came to her waist (this in an iridescent, shimmering, gold-and-silver-and-copper tones); one sash, two (same colors as the ribbons at her back, cinched in front by another globe-with-hanging-sigils.

"Geez, this is weird," she explained, "what happened to my old fuku? And I thought with my amnesia over, the shocks to my system were done with. Guess not. Oh, well. Let's get on with this now, shall we." They all nodded their heads at her. "EARTH MEMORY RESTORATION!"

At those words an all enveloping mist, full of myriad-colored lights left her hands, flying towards everyone, engulfing them and bringing them to their knees with the force of the restored memories. When the mist faded away, finally, they all looked up at her.

"How do you have so much power?" She did not answer, though, Pluto did, "She has her destiny stone. Right now, she is, next to Sailor Moon, the most powerful Senshi."

"You mean," Serenity spoke, "she's my equal."

"Correct." They all stared at her, just looking shocked. They then looked at each other, nodded, and looked at her.

"AKKA? _AKKA_? **AKKA**?"

"Oh, sorry. I was lost, there, inside myself for a moment. What did you want?"

"We've decided about the resurrection of the Generals. We'd like it if you would do it for us. We need them here, need their help. Especially, since we don't know for sure what's coming."

"That is a yes?"

"A definite yes."

"Very well. I will need you to stand out of the way." She told them as she turned slightly towards the left side of the room. They all watched as she lifted her hands above her head and tilted their palms at the ground, then said, "EARTH LIFE RESTORATION!" They watched as a ball of blazing white formed in the palms of her hands; then as four identical beams shot down to the floor, each as a slightly different angle, before turning into four oblong shapes. Then with a flash of eye-tearing, near-blinding light, there lay on the floor, the other four Generals.

Then, just as the Generals were sitting up and blinking; she dropped to her hands and knees, dropping her henshin at the same time. Four voices chorused, "1)What is going on?" Then one (Kunzite's) went on, "2) Also, when are we? 3) Who is that on her hands and knees over there? 4) Jade, how did we get here? And-Oh, god Prince Endymion! Your Highness!"

"I'll let Jade explain, while AKKA recovers from her endeavors. Jade, floors all yours."

"Thanks, my Prince. 1) You guys, just got resurrected. 2) You're in the Star Kingdoms, on Alare, in Caladon. 3) That young woman is Aryana Kyoto Kethryveris Amaranth, Queen of Atlantis and Sailor Earth. 4) You're here, because this is where she was when she resurrected the four of you."

"What do you mean, 'where she was' and 'she resurrected'? Wait! Did you just say 'Queen of Atlantis and Sailor Earth'? Are you sure?"

"Oh, they're quite sure," AKKA said in an exhausted voice, "and I can prove it, even to you skeptics." With that she raised a hand and removed her headband, then lifted her head so they could see her forehead and the symbols thereon.

"Good Gods! It really is her. Greetings, your Majesty."

"Hello guys. Talk about strange-ass circumstances to meet under. Bet your stars didn't say anything about this, huh Nephrite?"

"No, that they didn't."

AKKA then turned toward Endymion and spoke, "Your Highness, I needs must apologize unto thee."

"Whatever for?"

"For the fact that I was not there, at thy death to protect thee."

"There is no need to apologize. You see, it was thought that you had been slain at Atlantis' fall, so you were not expected, there at the final fight on the Moon."

"I see."

There came a knock at Heath's door. "Coming!"

"Oh hi, Papa. The gangs all here now. Yes, of course you can come in."

"Hey bro."

"Hey sis. You O.K.?"

"Yeah, just recovering from some magic. Big-time magic that is."

"How big?"

"Big enough to restore all our memories completely, and to resurrect four people."

"I see. Big-time indeed. Well, everything's set for me to go with you to Earth when they return."

"Oh good, that's a load off my mind. Oh, and everybody, you won't need to teleport back-and-forth between the Star Kingdoms and Earth anymore."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I told you I was an elemental-Adept, right?"

"That means that I can use any gate to anywhere, at anytime, made by anyone. That and I can gate anywhere, anytime, that I want to."

"Oh, you mean we can dress normally now, whenever we come here?"

"Correct."

"Totally cool."

"O.K., Everyone, how long are you gonna be here? On, and where are Askalon and I gonna stay, when we get to Earth?"

"Well," Endymion spoke, "Askalon can stay at my place. I've the room. As for AKKA—"

"She can stay at my place," Minako spoke out, "we've got the room. If she doesn't mind, she can be an exchange student, like the others."

"Fine with me."

"But, what would she take?"

"I always did want to be a linguist. I could take courses toward that."

"On, BTW, where will the Generals and Moicite stay?"

"Well," Jeadite put in, "I'm at Neph's old place just outside of town. Plenty of room there for all five of us. Though what they would do for work I don't know."

Neph, "My fortune as Maxfield Stanton was all in the real world, so that's no problem for me. Kunz, Zoy, what about you? Moi?"

"We have no idea. We're sure they don't need three sword-wielding magicians, even if we one is trained to command."

A chuckle came from AKKA as she said, "Too true. Way back when, if you had had a choice of what to do with your lives, what would you have done?"

Moi, "I would have been a priestess, of whom, I don't know. That's all I wanted back then, but my gifts said otherwise. That, and I would do just about anything to be where Zoy, my twin, was, even though it meant abandoning my dream."

Zoy, "A scholar."

Kunz, "I have no idea. I always knew I would be a General. The firstborn son in my family always has been."


End file.
